


Child of Ashes

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: All men are born, and the Niflheim's grey general was born of the blood and ashes of Cavaugh.





	Child of Ashes

twisting, twisting, rising high

embers drifting on breezes,

and pillars of smoke towering above,

the trees like torches

 

voices pierce the twilight;

infants wailing,

children screaming in fear

as their parents cry out

and are swiftly cut short

 

the forest is burning,

the village streets filled with rubble

fallen, broken buildings

and fallen, broken bodies

 

the scent of smoke

choking the air with

the thick copper and iron of spilt life

and _Other_

 

too large sword gripped in untrained hands

swinging through armoured limbs,

shedding dark motes of mist

and

the bittersweet rot of daemons blood

 

they ran, fleeing

through the ruins of their home

they ran, chased,

eyes stinging with tears

 

~~herded, ambushed~~

 

seconds took moments,

as they rounded a corner

a bullet sliding home in his aunt's leg,

~~child falling from her arms~~

a metal hand clenching his shoulder

 

an unholy howl as a too large blade

_swung_ into gleaming heart,

being blocked, being thrown,

the crack as he hits the ground

 

_Titus!_


End file.
